


A Nightmare That Never Ends

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anima - Freeform, Ballroom Dancing, Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Illusions, Lies, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride, Realistic nightmare, Visions, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers, denathrius is a smug bastard, denathrius kinda flirts with elorassa?, spit, theotar supremacy btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Denathrius comes back in Elorassa's dreams.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Nightmare That Never Ends

Elorassa shivered, her arms crossed, trying to warm herself. Nothing but darkness surrounded her, and she could scream, but was given no response. 

  
  


She was well aware that this was a dream, but no matter how much she wanted to wake up, she just couldn’t. 

  
  


She curled onto the floor, shivering again, praying that some sort of heat would come to her, but it never did. 

  
  


She hadn’t slept in days because of fear of Denathrius coming to her in a dream again, but the tiredness overtook her, and here she was. 

  
  


_ Wake up _ , she told herself, but she didn’t. She stood up, looking around, breathing heavily. “Hello?” She called weakly, trying not to stumble over.

  
  


Through the darkness, she could see red eyes staring at her. “You’ve come back to me, hm, Elorassa?” A voice asked, and the night elf recognized it.

  
  


“Stop haunting me.” She said, forcing herself to stand straight.

  
  


Denathrius stepped out of the darkness with a smug smile. He brushed his fingernails through the night elf’s hair like he did last time. “All you have to do is listen to me, and I’ll let you sleep peacefully.” He said.

  
  


Elorassa shook her head. “I just want to sleep. Please.” She whispered.

  
  


The sire smirked. “All you have to do is promise to listen to me, dear. That’s all I ask.” He said. He leaned down and sniffed deeply, smiling. “I can smell your fear.” He mused with a chuckle. 

  
  


“You disgust me.” The night elf spat. 

  
  


“Oh, but who is the disgusting one here? The one who did what was best for his people, or the one who sat back and watched her home burn while her friends died?” He asked sarcastically.

  
  


“Don’t you d-” She started.

  
  


“Don’t say anything, dear. I’m the disgusting one here. Your elven beauty outshines my own.” He mumbled.

  
  


Before the night elve’s eyes, Denathrius faded and was replaced with Theotar. The darkness turned into a ballroom, and suddenly Elorassa was with Theotar, dancing with him as her eyes widened. 

  
  


“Theotar?” She called. 

  
  


The male’s kind eyes looked into hers as he gently smiled. “Yes, my friend?” 

  
  


“Why-” She started, paused, and then spoke again. “Why am I here?” She asked. She desperately gripped the duke’s hands as they danced, afraid that Denathrius would come back if she ever let go. 

  
  


“In the ballroom, the troubles and sins don’t matter. The thoughts and words and people in the ballroom are all that matter. You came here to forget, my friend. You came here to run away. My question is why? Why are you running, friend?” The duke asked.

  
  


“A nightmare that seems like it never ends.” Elorassa whispered. 

  
  


The vision grinned. “You’re right. It’ll never end.” 

  
  


The night elf screamed as she heard the sire’s voice and let go, running away.  _ Not real, not real, not real _ , her mind repeated. Within the blink of an eye, she was back where she was before, but Denathrius was in front of her, holding both of her hands in his.

  
  


“I always admired your pride, Maw Walker. It pleased me to sense it whenever you were in Revendreth.” The sire said.

  
  


Elorassa pulled her hands away. “Scum!” She shouted.

  
  


Frustrated, the sire scoffed. “The rumors were right. Mortals  _ are _ foolish. I believed you were different, Maw Walker.” He said, wiping his hands on his shirt. 

  
  


“Tyrant.” The night elf said.

  
  


Denathrius smiled cruelly. “I’ll let you wake up, but remember this: I will be free whether or not you choose to help me. I will murder your friends and milk you of all of the anima you have. I promise this, and I intend to follow through with it.” He said. 

  
  


He snapped, and Elorassa closed her eyes, opening her eyes again to be greeted by a stone ceiling.

  
  


She shot up, panting heavily. She looked around, her husband sleeping soundly next to her. “Damn it!” She shouted, awaking Khadgar.

  
  


“Is something wrong, my love?” He asked sleepily, stretching as he sat up. 

  
  


Elorassa sighed heavily, calming herself down. “Just a nightmare.” She mumbled, leaning against him. 

  
  


Khadgar brushed his ungloved hands through his wife’s black hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked with a small smile. 

  
  


The night elf shook her head. “It’s fine, love.” She replied.

  
  


The mage nodded in understanding. “I love you.” 

  
  


“Love you, too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
